Tu Bloody Mary
by Lipurogry
Summary: Inglaterra estaba en su casa, solo en la noche, cuando escucha unos ruidos. Esa muchacha era lo último que esperaba ver.


Tu Bloody Mary

…

Sinopsis: Inglaterra estaba en su casa, solo en la noche cuando escucha unos ruidos. Esa muchacha era lo último que esperaba ver.

Advertencias: Song-fic, mención leve de sangre, nombres humanos y de naciones utilizados y una pareja sorpresa.

Hetalia y la canción no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños

…

En Londres, Arthur Kirkland estaba sentado en la sala de su casa, cuando empezó a oír unos ruidos, provenientes del piso de arriba

Empezó a subir escuchando un ritmo tétrico y luego una voz familiar cantando

_Love is a Just a history that they may prove…._

Reconoció un acento español, preguntándose que demonios estaba pasando. El eco del sonido se oía por toda la casa, confundiéndolo

_And whem you gone i'll tell them my religion's you_

Tardo varios minutos hasta encontrar la fuente del sonido: la sala de música. La puerta estaba entreabierta.

Con algo de terror, termino de empujar la puerta y entro. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, con las cortinas blancas revoloteando, y dejando entrar la luz de la luna llena.

Y una chica de cabello azabache caminaba descalza, con un vestido blanco perla. Parecía una aparición.

_When punk-tuis come to kill the upon_

_His throne_

_I'm ready for their stones_

La chica seguía cantando, todavía a espaldas a Inglaterra. Se balanceaba ligeramente al ritmo de la canción cuando se volvió a ver al inglés, haciendo que este contuviera un grito de terror puro viendo una mancha de sangre en el pecho de la muchacha. Pero no podía ver su rostro tapado por una mascara negra con plumas.

El ritmo se hizo más rápido y ella empezó a bailar de manera muy grácil por toda la sala.

_I'll dance, dance, dance_  
_With my hands, hands, hands_  
_Above my head, head, head_  
_Like Jesus, said_  
_I'm gonna dance, dance, dance_  
_With my hands, hands_  
_Hands above my head_

Era aterradoramente hermosa, poniendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza, como una bailarina de ballet, girando en círculos, sin tropezarse con nada. Pero eso no evito que Inglaterra empezara a alejarse hacia la puerta, que para su asombro, estaba cerrada

_Dance together_  
_Forgive him before he's dead because..._

_I won't cry for you_  
_I won't crucify the things you do_  
_I won't cry for you, see_  
_When you're gone I'll still be bloody Mary_

La muchacha no lo miraba pero por alguna razón, sabía que la canción era dedicada a él

_We are not just art for Michaelangelo to carve_  
_He can't rewrite the agro of my furied heart_  
_I'll wait On mountain tops in Paris cold_  
_Je ne veux pas mourrir toute seule_

En eso, la "María Sangrante" se inclino en un gesto coqueto ante él.

_I'll dance, dance, dance_  
_With my hands, hands, hands,_  
_Above my head, head, head_  
_Like Jesus, said_  
_I'm gonna dance, dance, dance_  
_With my hands, hands_  
_Hands above my head_  
_Dance together_  
_Forgive him before he's dead because..._

_I won't cry for you_  
_I won't crucify the things you do do do_  
_I won't cry for you, see_  
_When you're gone I'll still be bloody Mary_

Siguió bailando, cantando la letra en un tono de voz alto pero con cierta gravedad en ella. Repentinamente un coro empezó a cantar una letra tétrica que el rubio no había escuchado antes, a la vez que ponía su mano en la perilla de la puerta, con tensión evidente. Ella se acerco hasta quedar a unos pasos de la nación, con rastro de una sonrisa.

_Dum dum da da da_  
_Dum dum da da da da da da_  
_Dum dum da da da_  
_Dum dum da da da da da da_

Tarareo, como si jugara con las palabras mientras extendía su mano a modo de invitación, que su acompañante no tomo. Siguió acercándose hasta quedar realmente cerca de Inglaterra, el cual ya esta verdaderamente asustado.

Arthur pensaba que lo iba a matar o algo por el estilo, pero para su sorpresa…

Lo besó

_I won't cry for you_  
_I won't crucify the things you do-do-do_  
_I won't cry for you_  
_When you're gone, I'll still be bloody Mary_

_Oh, libertad de mi amor…_

Ese fue el último susurro que escucho Inglaterra antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo de madera, con un golpe seco.

– Verdaderamente lograste asustarlo–Comento una voz cercana detrás de un sofá, mientras la chica se quitaba la mascara, dando un suspiro.

–Pero no esperaba que se desmayara– replico en voz baja– Quizás no se haya dado cuenta de lo que le quise decir–

En eso, su interlocutor salió detrás del sofá. Era otra muchacha de casi la misma edad que la otra solo que con el cabello y ojos castaños, y piel blanca

–Claro que si, Venezuela él no es tan idiota– contesto Colombia– Voy a avisarles a los demás, nos iremos antes de que despierte–

Venezuela vio como su hermana salía por una de la ventanas, bajando por una cuerda que había colocado horas antes. Cuando Helena se iba le dedico una mirada al cuerpo inconsciente de Arthur.

La respiración de Inglaterra era acompasada, sumido en un profundo sueño. Era inusualmente hermoso dormido.

–Dulces sueños, mi amor– Dijo en un susurro apenas audible, yéndose por la misma ventana que se había ido Colombia minutos atrás, dejando la casa sumida en el silencio profundo de la noche.

_Fin_

…

Nota: Si, ya sé que este song-fic es bastante raro pero quise escribir algo de hetalia con esta canción. Creí que tendría que hacer algo super sangriento (por el nombre de esa canción) pero luego vi la letra y preferí escribir algo misterioso con un toque romántico.

Aquí va el link de la letra en español: : / / w w w . / 0 5 / – – - - - . (recuerden quitar los espacios)

Se despide,

Samira Gry


End file.
